1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of electrical boxes in a building.
2. Background Information
The installation of electrical boxes in a building can often be a time-consuming procedure. In order to place an electrical box along a wall stud, it is usually necessary to make precise, manual measurements in order to locate the box at a desired height. Furthermore, if drywall is to be mounted, care must generally be taken to position the electrical box such that it will not protrude beyond the outer surface of the mounted drywall. With conventional measuring means, the latter task often involves overcompensating for the position of the electrical box, such that, for example, the box may be located about 1/8" below the outer surface of the mounted drywall.